The Fourth Column From The Right
by Shockra2000
Summary: Dan, Amy, and the 'gang' are back... but 100 years in the past on the Titanic? Read their struggles as they try to find the clue, struggle through their love lives, get back home, and try to survive the sinking of the ship! DanxMeg Sequel to The Next Clue
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meg's POV

Now I just have to hook up the two wires- "MEG!" An obsessive voice called. I dropped the two fragile wires and looked up at Dan.

"You called?" I said sourly.

"Yeah. Amy and I are bored. Do you wanna play soccer?"

"I thought Amy was reading."

"She is! That's exactly why I have to take her out of her misery! So you wanna play soccer?" He asked again.

I sighed, "I might as well teach you a thing or two."

"Alright! You rock!" Dan cheered happily.

I walked out of my garage and looked out at the beautiful Greek landscape. We walked onto the soccer field we have in out the corner of our yard and dropped the soccer ball in the center of the court.

"You and Amy verse me and Alex." Dan decided.

"You're on."

Amy stood in a nervous athletic stance as goalie. Alex stood with his arms crossed and a confident smile stretching across his face. He looked ready to kick butt. Not on my watch!

"One, two, three, game!" I called in my British accent. I kicked the ball behind Dan, recaptured it, then started dribbling it towards Alex.

Everything went in slow motion. Dan came to his senses and ran after me. He caught up and tried to block my path, but I pushed myself off of the ground and flipped over him.

"Hey! No fair!" He complained.

"Bye, bye!" I winked and waved, upside down in midair. I landed on the balls of my feet, supporting my landing. My pony tail flew behind me. I haven't played soccer in so long! I should really play more often. I reached the goal, and Alex still had his arms crossed.I kicked the ball straight up in the air, jumped up with it, did a spin and kicked the ball straight at the goal.

Alex didn't even tense. He moved two steps over, and caught the ball. He fake yawned. "_That _was supposed to be _hard_? Try this for hard!" He plopped the ball on the ground, took a few steps back, ran forward with all of his might, and kicked the ball. Nothing special, but the ball went soaring into the garage. I could hear a sound of the ball hitting metal. "MY MACHINE!" I cried. "ALEX!" I glared at him. (a/n Reminds you of Wizards of Waverly Place, right) "I'm going to _kill _you!"

I ran into the garage and inspected my invention. The two wires that I had recently connected were disconnected, so I put it back together. The color in the room started spinning. It formed a giant vortex and sucked us all in screaming.

We finally stopped flailing through time and space and came to a halt. Women in dresses and fancy hats and men in tuxedos walked by us.

"BRRRRRRRR!" A deep horn blue.

Our mouths hung open in shock. I slowly turned around.

"Welcome it the Titanic." I announced.

**Hey People! I'm back! I haven't totally finished the story, so don't expect me to update this, like, i don't know.... every other day... Because I 'm not! And I am beginning to think I'm a little crazy trying to publish another novel during NaNoWriMo, so... yeah. Hope you enjoy! Plz review! (I also asked this in my 'Koala' Fanfiction, but no one answered me, which I sort of expected, but here it is again anyway. Poll: In later chapters, I need Meg's full name. I was thinking something like 'Megyn' or 'Megara,' it just has to have the name 'Meg' in it, obviously.) Thnx!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meg's POV

"So _dat's _what your machine did, yo!" Alex said.

"Well, I figured that much. I knew that taking us back in time was what it was supposed to do, I just didn't understand why it wasn't working. When Alex hit it with the soccer ball, it must have fixed what ever had been wrong.

"So you mean….. we are in 1912 England?!" Amy asked. I could have said that she sounded enthusiastic, but it would have been a lie.

"Yeah! How cool is this?!" Dan cheered.

"May I remind you that the ship sinks, dweeb. And we'll be on it!"

Everyone's talking died down. The people on the streets were giving us weird glares. Apparently, no one here appreciates the art of jeans.

"So how do we get back?" Amy asked with concern.

"Well, I haven't figured that part out yet……"She started spazing out. "So we are _stuck _here, in _1912_ _England _on a _ship _that is supposed to _sink. _We'll be on it when it _sinks _because we don't know how to get off of it because we time traveled and _forgot to bring the time machine with us!"_

"Calm down, yo." Alex said. "Meg will find a way, she always does."

"Thank you. Well, let's look at the good side of this-"

"There _is _no good side to this." Amy interjected.

"What better way to research the Titanic than by going on the ship itself? It's certainly better than having to dive down into the bottom of the ocean and looking at it. And we will definitely be ahead of all of the other teams!"

"We can't be ahead of the teams if we _die_!" Amy verified.

We started walking onto the ship. The _unsinkable _ship. God, I wish that were true. I honestly had _no idea_ how to get back. For once, I was at a loss for words. I had no idea what to do. This time, I might _not _find away out. But everyone was counting on me. If I couldn't think of something, no one would be able to. For short, that would be _really_ bad.

I was the last one on board the ship, too lost in my thoughts to think clearly.

**Hope you like it! And if you think Amy is a little OOC, you might be right. I always imagined her, though, freaking out like this in a situation like that. Well, please review! (And by the way, just to make my life easier, I don't think I'm going to update until I get at least 5 reviews.) Lol Bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meg's POV

I rummaged through my pockets, searching for anything of use. I always keep a bunch of money with me. The things Alex and I get ourselves into, (trust me, you don't even want to _know) _it's always good to have huge wads of cash in your pocket. I counted it- roughly a two hundred-fifty bucks. (Believe me, we certainly have our… adventures.)

I paid for four first class tickets. I just _love _the nineteen hundreds! Everything costs less!

Dan started running through the long hallways on the ship. "Hey, does anyone know where the arcade is?"

Amy, shaking nervously, replied, "There _are _no arcades, but we could find the pool or something if you want."

I stopped them regrettably, "First, we need to go shopping. There is _no way_ we can fit in if we wear twenty-first century things. I suggest we go shopping. I know that we are on the legendary Titanic, but we really have to stay focused. I mean, if we need to find the clue, we _have _to start researching. We only have four days until the Titanic sinks."

Alex looked appalled. "Ya telling me I can't wear baggy sweats?"

"Yup. We are now civilized children from England." I said.

"But we don't talk in British accents like you do." Amy pointed out. She was _finally _calming down.

"Well, try your best."

Dan and Alex gave me a you-actually-think-I-have-enough-skill-to-pull-off-a-British-accent look.

We walked into a small store, and looked around. We all grabbed a bunch of clothing, bought it, and brought it back to our room to change.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked in the mirror.

Wow.

I was wearing a gorgeous dress that flowed down me, cutting off at my legs. It was soft pink with lots of layers of white lace covering it. The dress didn't really have curves in it; it just came straight down from my neck line to my legs. It didn't have any sleeves, and I had pulled my long bangs back; it was considered rude to wear all of your hair down in public in the early twentieth century. I tied a huge pink bow on the back of my head and came out to see Dan staring at me. His mouth hung open.

I looked him over. He was wearing a white shirt and a brown old fashioned jacket over that. He wore plain brown pants. Alex matched Dan in uniform.

Amy was wearing a nice dress, same as mine, but in light purple. I noticed that I had never seen her with her hair fully back before; she was always wearing a pony tail, not a bun. With her hair fully back, she looked more mature. She wasn't wearing a bow in her hair, I'm guessing that she's too old for one; bows were only meant for short or young girls. Sadly, short fits my description. My dress sort of silhouetted me, while it made Amy look sort of too skinny and a little gangly.

Now that we were all changed, it was time to explore the most famous ship in history.

Dan's POV

Meg came out of the dressing room. Her hair flowed gently down her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkled, her rosy lips were forming a smile, making her face just angelic. Her dress was light pink, but you could hardly tell with all of the white stuff covering it. In the back of the dress was a bow, as was on the back of her head. What the heck did I just say?! I _really _need to get myself some guy friends.

"Wow." I said stupidly.

Meg laughed. "We really need to find ourselves the library."

I groaned.

"Oh cheer up." Amy tried to enforce.

"Easy for you to say! You love libraries!"

Alex and I sulked out of the room. Or maybe it was just me that was sulking; Alex always slouches when he walks so it's hard to tell when it's on purpose and vise versa.

"Hello." Meg greeted a woman walking in the hallway.

"Well, good day, miss." She said kindly.

Meg smiled politely with the greeting. "We are looking for the library. Do you by any chance know where it is?"

"Why yes! I do. It is down the hall, last door on the right.""Thank you very much!"

The woman looked confused. "Aren't you children a little young to be roaming around this huge ship by yourself?"

"Not really. Amy here is fourteen." On cue, Amy forced out a small wave at the lady.

"Well if you children need any more help, just call me. I am bunked in room C207. If you can't find it, go to the deck and ask for Molly Brown."

Amy sort of flinched when she heard the name. The women walked away. "Molly Brown!" Amy exclaimed. "As in, the _unsinkable _Molly Brown?"

The word unsinkable woke me up. "Who say what say huh?" They all glared at me like I was an idiot. "Unsinkable? If we stick with her, we won't sink?"

"No." Meg explained. "When she was on a life boat, her boat was too close to the sinking ship. No one was rowing away from it, so if they didn't move, they would have gotten chopped up in the propeller."

I grimaced at that _pleasant _thought.

"So since no one on her boat was taking it seriously, she took it into her responsibility to row the boat into safety, even though it was impolite for ladies to do so."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Be rude or die. Easy choice for me."

"Well you're compulsively impolite all the time, easy for you to say, dweeb!" Amy shot back.

We opened the library door. The ceiling was so high that I had to lift my head up all the way to see it. Rows and rows of books lined the fabulous window that lined the whole wall. I looked out of the window and to the horizon. Sea as far as the eye can see. Miles and miles of waves pounded against the ship. It's funny just how big things are when you put them into perspective.

Amy ran her finger across the first row of books while Meg had her index finger on her mouth, thinking about what we needed to find, staring at a row of books. You could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"I wonder……" She muttered to herself. She immediately picked up a book and sat down at one of the tables bordering the wall. She flicked through the pages, leaving me absolutely clueless about what it was we needed to research.

I looked behind me, expecting to see Alex, but then I heard, "Surf's up!" Gansterish voice cheer. I turned around to see Alex climbing up onto a book shelf.

Meg looked up in horror. "Get off of that shelf! How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing _on the top_ of library shelves. You use the _sides, _not the _top, _to find books!

Amy stifled back a laugh and asked Meg, "You've figured out a way to get home by now, right?"

Meg put on a carefree smile and laughed. "Of course!" She probably had looked it up in a book or something.

Amy looked satisfied with that and relaxed into her book.

They both flipped through more pages until Meg looked up, slightly confused.

"You know how when they were about to hit the ice burg, the look out said, 'Ice burg _right_ ahead?' Well it seems sort of strange to me. Why didn't he just say 'Ice burg ahead.' or 'Ice burg straight ahead?'"

"Why does it matter? It seems stupid to me! So what if the guy chose a bad terminology? Who cares?" I said.

"So you're saying that this guy was a Cahill? And it was a code or message?" Amy gasped.

Meg looked up. "That's _exactly _what I'm saying. He was trying to sink the Titanic!"

"Madrigals?" Amy whispered.

"Who else?" I said.

"Stop swinging on the chandelier!" Meg screamed.

**Yay! A long chappy! Plz review! I want at least 5 reviews since that makes my life so much easier.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Meg's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. Seasick. I stumbled out of the room, hoping to revive myself with a lemony drink from one of the restaurants.

All of the women must have been in bed because I didn't see a single one there. I looked at a near by clock. Half past midnight. Smoke from cigars filled the air. The lights were dimly lit and a bunch of drunkards danced around wobbly. I took a seat at a table and ordered a glass of lemonade. As I waited for my beverage, I heard a pleading voice say, "Oh no. Please! No!"

A big beefy man with a gang held the pleading man up to the wall by the collar of his shirt.

The beefy guy growled, "You still owe me money! Give it to me or let's just get this fight over with!"

The pleading man bargained, "We don't need to fight. I can collect the money for you later and return it to you."

"NO! I want it NOW!" He bellowed.

"Drop him." My confident voice said.

"Jonathon, what kind of a joke is this?" One of the guys in the gang asked to the guy dangling by his shirt collar. "You're sending a little girl after us?"

Frankly, I probably would look a little ridiculous fighting five buff men since I was still in my pink dress, huge bow in my hair, and only a little taller than four feet and eight inches tall.

"This is no joke." My high pitched voice said. "Let the man go right now or else."

"Or else what?" A guy in the gang who just happened to have a weird looking hairy mustache, but a completely bald head scoffed.

"This." I flipped over the first two six foot gang members. I slid under the third's legs before he could swat me. I grabbed his arms behind his back and dislocated them. I pinched the fourth in a major pressure point, immobilizing him. The fifth and last member, who happened to be the leader, tried to punch me.

"No scruples." I said disapprovingly.

I jumped onto his shoulders. He swung his hand above his head, and I had to jump to keep me from falling.

"Whoa!" I flailed my arms around frantically, then regained my balance.

I kicked his head as hard as I could, knocking him out. I stepped gracefully off of his head and onto the hardwood floor. Jonathon ran out of the room, terrified.

"Ta ta, Jonathon!" I called politely, kind of annoyed that I had saved him and didn't even get a thank you. How uncivilized!

I looked around, noticing that everyone in the room was frozen, staring at me.

"Here's your lemonade, miss." The waiter said.

"Thank you!" I paid the waiter and sat down at my table, sipping my lemonade quietly.

"Well, good night everyone!" I called, eyes still on me. Hey, when you defeat a troublesome bully gang, you instantly become popular.

I trotted off back to bed.

Just an idea I had. I thought it was cool, so I put it in the book. It doesn't really tie into the story, but I had to anyway! J Please review!

**You evil people! I only got 3 reviews, not 5, so I was debating whether or not to post this chapter, but in the end i was nice and added it. By the way, this chapter is only because I had a dream about it, and just had to incorporate it into the story! Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 

Meg's POV

I silently opened the door and found Dan in my face.

"Where were you? I was worried sick! I was sure that the Madrigals had kidnapped you!"

"Would I ever let someone kidnap me with out a fight?" I asked him.

Dan rubbed is head, "Well, no….. I guess not. But still! Next time you decide to ditch us at midnight, you might wanna leave a note or something!"

"You stalker!" I laughed, "The only reason that you would know that I had left would be that you were spying on me!"

"Well, I, uh…. So what! It just concerns me that you were gone for so long and I had no idea what happened!"

"You were worried about me!" I said as romantically as any twelve year old could manage.

"I just uh… really like you…. And I would be sad if you got into trouble….." He mumbled.

I smiled. This was going to get interesting! "So you mean like-like?" I smiled an innocent smile that could always get me what I wanted, though I barely used it since I am not _that_ vain.

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "Do you like-like me?" He asked cautiously.

I closed my eyes and started to lean in closer to him. We got closer and closer- inches away from our first kiss.

"Dan!? Meg?!" Someone screeched.

We flew away from each other.

Alex woke up grumpily. "What's going on, yo? Trying na get some sleep here!" He grabbed his pillow and put it over his head, snoring again.

"Amy! What's your problem?" Dan screamed.

"Whoa! Where you guys like- going to…..?"

I started playing with my thumbs. "Well there is a very, _very_ good explanation as to what is going on here……" I said. "I had gotten sea sick so I had gone to the café and gotten lemonade. So Dan had been freaking out-"

"Dweeb." Amy murmured.

"So when I came back, he was all in my face asking me questions."

"Yup! That's it! That's exactly what happened!" Dan agreed shakily.

"Then why were you guys so close to each other?" Amy asked.

"Like I said, Dan was in my face asking me questions, nothing unusual." I managed.

Amy didn't look satisfied, but she went back to bed.

"Thanks for covering!" Dan whispered.

"Any time!" I said. "We should probably go to bed now."

"Yeah, you're right."

I snuggled up in my bed, dreaming about what our first kiss would have been like. Oh! And how jealous Natalie would have been if she had seen us! I see the way she looks at Dan. For a girl that has everything, she really doesn't have much. And she will _never _get Dan. And he would _never _fall for her. Besides, he had already fallen for me.

I smiled happily to myself and drifted into a dream-like state.

**Ok, so just warning you for further chapters, I got a comment that got me wondering... what if Ian and Natalie accidentally messed around with Meg's time machine and came back in time, too! (Who knows! They might have been spying on them or something for a lead. I'll think of something.) I could add some IanxAmy and even some DanxNatalie jealousy. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dan's POV

Day two on the Titanic! I woke up early and saw Meg smiling in her sleep. She looked so relaxed and peaceful.

I took my eyes off of her and looked around the room. The only other person up was Alex.

"Hey yo. Up so early?" He didn't stop to let me answer. "Wanna do something fun?" Alex said diabolically.

"Will it be breaking some rules?" I asked, hooked.

"Yeah….." Alex smiled sinisterly.

"Sweet! I'm in!" I cheered quietly. Meg and Amy were still asleep. If I woke them up, we might not be able to fulfill this sneaky quest.

Alex whispered the plan to me. Sometimes it amazes me how he isn't a Cahill. He would make a _great _Lucian….

We tiptoed out of the room, letting the girls sleep.

We walked onto the deck. Alex found a ventilation system and climbed in.

He signaled me to follow him. We crawled along until we heard talking.

"This must be the captain's room!" I clarified.

"Sir!" Someone was saying. "We have had cases of ice burg sightings."

"Excellent." The captain said. "Our plan is in action. All we have to do is pretend that we never got the ice burg warnings, sink the ship, and all of the Cahills on this ship will sink with the secret! That gives us enough time to hunt for the clue before we sink the ship. I also wouldn't mind getting rid of that meddling girl who beat up our gang last night! She is a big treat to us!"

"Of course, sir. Your orders will defiantly get carried out."

"Da captain's a Madrigal!" Alex said.

"Yeah! I think the whole crew is with him! They are _trying _to sink the unsinkable ship! And he threatened Meg! He's gonna pay!"

"Someone's a little protective…." He muttered.

"Am not!" I bickered.

"I was just jokin!"

"Oh! Right." I rubbed my shoulder from embarrassment.

"We gotta get da news back da Meg. She'll think a sometin'.

We crawled out of the vent system and ran into our room.

"Where. _Have._ You. Been?" Meg screamed at Alex. "Surfing the library shelves? Wake surfing behind the back of the boat?"

"Dude, that would have been AWESOME!!!!! But no." He took a breath and started again.

"We found out stuff." He said slyly, knowing she would cave to find out the information.

She loosened her position and with curiosity in her voice said, "What about?"

"To prove ya right!" He said.

I took it from here. "The captain is plotting to sink the ship. The whole crew knows about it, but they are helping him! Something is definitely going on here. They said that there is a clue on the ship and about sinking all of the Cahills on the boat! That means _us! _They really don't want us to find the clue. They…. They were also talking about trying to kill you." I choked out. "You're apparently Titanic's most wanted."She laughed. "I'll remember to watch my back. But that makes so much sense! When the Carpathia docked in New York, there were rumors going around that some people on the Titanic had people plotting to sink it."

"What's the Carpathia?" I asked.

Amy glared at me like I was a kindergartener. "The Carpathia is the ship that rescued the Titanic's survivors."

"So….. Who's up fa lunch?" Alex suggested.

**Yay! Another chapter! Alex is so fun to write about.... Plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to let you know, on the ship, they gave you what ever they were serving and if you didn't like it you had to go after dinner to get it. Just thought that would clear it up a little bit…. On with the story! **

Meg's POV

The next clue has to be an ingredient and I know that it is somewhere on this ship. It could be anything! It could be from the lemonade I drank last night to the my left over food! The possibilities are endless!

There were a few possibilities for the code, 'Ice burg right ahead,' could mean. It could be that 'right' meant that they could start their plan. Or maybe that this was the ice burg they were supposed to hit. Again, no hints that narrowed the possibilities down.

But those were the least of my problems! I still had no idea how to get back to the twenty-first century. And unlike the other things I was contemplating, I didn't have any possible solutions.

Deciding that I couldn't come up with any thing good at the moment, I started picking over my lunch. I was truly hungry, but the food on this ship honestly stunk. They gave us fish every day! Fish casserole for one meal, sautéed fish the next, fish kabobs after…. It just went on and on! Any one who knows me knows that I absolutely _hate _fish. Everyone else in my family eats it, but _ewwwwwww_! It smells bad and tastes funny….. No matter how many times I try it, I will always hate it.

Dan saw me playing with my food and opened his mouth to speak. I thought he was going to say something like, "Are you okay? You haven't eaten in awhile. You should probably get some food in you."

He just said, "If you're not gonna have it, can I?""Sure. Go ahead." I didn't let the disappointment show in my voice. I said it politely, but by the look on Dan's face, I knew he wasn't fooled.

Dan's POV

I started shoveling my lunch into my mouth. I looked up at Meg and saw her deep in thought. When ever she did this, she would get this cute expression on her face; she would bite down on her cherry red left lip, raise her right eyebrow, and scrunch up her nose. It made her look like a life-sized doll.

She blinked twice and stared down at her food. She swirled her food around with her fork and I immediately felt sorry for her. She must have been starving. She hadn't eaten much in all the meals we had. Breakfast was the only meal that didn't include fish, so that was the only meal she got to eat.

I wanted to say something nice to her, but if I sounded too worried about her, Amy would notice and know something was up between us, proving her case about us almost kissing. So I said, "If you're not gonna have it, can I?"

She looked glumly at me, straightened her posture, and put on a fake smile. "Sure. Go ahead." She said nonchalantly. Her facade could have fooled anyone but me.

Something was up with her. I don't know what, but I will find out. She wasn't herself; something was bugging her and she couldn't figure it out by herself. I didn't think I could make her feel any worse, but somehow, I can always prove myself wrong. The thing about Meg is, she's the smartest person I've ever met, but when it comes to asking other people for help, she just can't do it. I don't know if it was because she thought that if she couldn't figure it out, then no one can or if what she was going to tell us would scare us or some stupid reason like that. But then again, she was probably doing it for a reason…. She's smart like that.

I sighed to myself and started inhaling food into my body.

**Ok, not the best chapter ever, but it's just a filler for the next scene. And I figured, better have a chapter than no chapter, so here it is! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Meg's POV

I feel weak. I have been on this ship for two days and I have only eaten two small meals. My stomach growled to the point that I had to get out of bed and go to the café. Before I got to the door, Dan jumped in front of me and said slyly, "Going somewhere?"

"Food!" I mumbled.

Dan didn't protest, but followed me instead.

We walked down together and sat at a table. Again, candles were placed on each table, smoke clouded the air, and Dan sat across from me.

The waiter took my order, then turned to Dan. "What would you like, sir?" He asked.

"I think I'll pass." He waved the waiter away and leaned over the table, fingers wrapped around each other, holding a huge grin on his face. He looked businesslike. He was going to offer me a deal.

"You're hiding something." He smiled. His golden hair glowed in the candle light.

"Yes, and you are not going to find out what, either." I smiled smugly. This was _my _case to solve. Stupid, right? But hey, I'm competitive.

"What if I made you a deal?"

"Go on." I leaned in.

"You tell me what it is, _all _of it, and I won't freak out or tell anyone else."I thought about it. It _was _sort of stupid that I was keeping this to myself; I was stressed enough. Stress was causing me to loose _way _to much weight, and I am pretty sure going on a food strike isn't good for twelve year olds. Besides, I had nothing to loose.

"Fine."

Dan's face lit up."Really? I didn't _actually _think it would work. You're _really _stubborn and I thought I would have to try and convince you more." He started dancing around in his chair.

"Cut it out!" I laughed. Then I told him what I knew.

"So you think we'll be stuck in 1912 for the rest of our lives? Sweet!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled a strand of hair out of my face.

I had eaten all of my 'dinner' and we were walking back to our cabin. We had taken a few wrong turns and had ended up in the grand staircase.

I gasped and looked around the whole room, taking it all in.

"Oh my god! This is the most famous room in the whole Titanic!" I said. "It's known for it's golden features, huge staircases, symmetry, and cupids on each banister. Each cupid is pointing at the one opposite."

I looked around. "Really?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," I said casually looking around.

"Then why are the cupids facing different ways?"

"What? That's impossible-"

I turned around, and sure enough- one of the cupids was a little out of place. Instead of facing the cupid down on floor level with it, it faced up to the top of the stairwell.

"Wicked." Dan muttered.

We ran up the golden steps and looked at the cupid that misplaced statue had been pointing at. "I wonder…." I whispered my favorite catchphrase.

I began raising the cupid up from it's pedestal. Just as I had thought, the cupid lifted up with me. I pulled it completely off and saw a scroll of paper lying inside of a glass cube.

"What are you doing?" A voice called.

I looked behind me to see the captain staring at us.

"Madrigal." Dan whispered. "Run!"

I grabbed the scroll and ran down the flight of stairs. Dan started running faster that me because I had grown too tired and weak to run normally. I really didn't think that I could get _that _frail after only missing a few meals, but I surprised myself when I actually experienced it. I grabbed his hand and started pulling myself forward.

We ran through a maze of hallways and saw our cabin number.

I looked back and saw the captain gaining on us. He came closer and closer and closer- bam! I hit the floor.

I looked behind me and saw the door was closed; we must have slammed it before the captain entered our quarters.

I looked down and saw that I was on top of Dan; my face just inches from him.

I could feel my whole face turning red. I brushed my hair behind my ears and got up.

Dan was just as red as me, but I could tell he didn't mind.

Actually, I think he rather enjoyed it.

**Omg! Thank you guys so much for reviewing so fast! I usually have to wait like, a week before posting another chapter (I requirer 5 before posting another one...) But I posted one last night, and I have to post another one today! Thanks! Ok, so moving on.....I know that in the Grand Staircase there is only one cupid, but t make the story work better, I made it have four. So I hope you don't care _that _much and I'm just letting you know for clarification. Plz review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Meg's POV

I woke up and smiled. Day three on the Titanic. I looked up and saw Amy's face in a book. Alex and Dan were looking impatiently at her, their hands bouncing up and down on their laps.

She started reading, "It says most of the crew and the captain were never seen again. No bones or artifacts of theirs were recovered."I sat up, startling the boys. "That means that they somehow survived. They made it to New York and changed their identities. They probably had the clue which means that the Madrigals have it! No wonder no one has ever finished the clue hunt! That clue has been stolen so when they came to this clue, the competitors just came to a dead end! We need to change time! We have the clue, and as long as the Madrigals don't steal it, the 39 clues may just be possible."

"So who wants to look at the creepy scroll thing first?" Dan asked.

"I will." Amy volunteered. She opened it up and began, "The fourth column from the right is your ticket home."

"That's it?" Dan complained.

"I guess. I wonder what that means…." I murmured.

"Race ya to da library." Alex said to Dan.

"You're on!"

We walked out of the door and into a crowded hallway.

Amy laughed as we saw Dan trying to navigate through the long hallway while trying not to bump into anyone. Let's just say that it didn't work very well.

Alex won. When we reached the library, Alex looked energized and excited while Dan gasped for breath and could barely stand up right. Alex had _way _more endurance than Dan.

I looked through books. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alex with a gleam in his eyes that I just knew screamed 'trouble.'

"What ever you are about to do, _don't even think about it_." I said slyly.

Alex groaned, "Ahhhh! But I didn't even do anything yet!"

I grinned to myself. "That's what makes it fun!"

Then I saw it.

It was scrawled in from the side with fancy gold lettering. It was a hard red paper-back with a large binding.

I pulled it out and read, "The fourth column from the right!"

Alex, who was lying on a table with his head dangling upside-down from the edge asked, "Wat does dat even mean?"

"It's a book! The clue might be in here-"

Before I could finish my sentence, someone unexpected entered the room.

"Ian?" Amy gasped.

"Natalie?" Dan said, appalled.

Ian walked casually over to Amy, but she just backed away whether because she knew they were in public or that she just really didn't like him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy said, half in suspicion and half in joy.

Natalie answered glamorously, "Well, you see cousins, we have been spying on you lately and saw that there was an… absence of chaos going on, so we knew that something was up. We saw this huge machine thing and when Ian touched it, we came spinning here. Now where are we?"

"Natalie, I do believe we are on the Titanic." Ian's fluent accent flowed out of his mouth like silk.

"I can't believe I'm stuck on the most famous ship in history with _them._" Dan sighed.

"Do dey have da bunk wid us?" Alex groaned.

"I'm afraid so; all of the other rooms aboard have been taken." I replied. Everyone groaned.

"But there won't be enough beds!" Amy said.

"I'm going to have to sleep on the floor!" Natalie gasped.

"Alright, this is going to be fun!" I clapped my hands together and led everyone back to the cabin, listening to everyone's groaning the whole time.

**Yayyy Ian and Natalie!!!!! I didn't mention them much, but there will be way more of them in the nearby future! :) Plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Meg's POV

"Okay, Ian and Natalie, I think you can grab some blankets from our beds and make yourself a place to sleep-"

"I am most certainly _not _sleeping on the floor!" Natalie objected.

"Where else do you suppose you can sleep?" Ian pointed out.

Natalie murmured something to him, but then sighed. "Fine. I guess I'm sleeping on the floor." She yelped at the end of the sentence, but then gulped down her misery.

"Right….. You guys have fun with that…. Meg and I are going back to the library…" Dan said.

Amy looked at him in shock.

"Hey! Don't judge me!" Dan said.

We walked down the hallway and into the library.

"Oh god, this book is huge!" Dan exclaimed.

"How ironic. A book about the Titanic on the Titanic." I acknowledged. "Something's definitely going on here."

"I'll say."

I skimmed through the book as fast I could. So far, it had been all about the Titanic. Things like how it had been made by White Star Line, and how numerous famous and rich people were on the boat; like John Jacob Astor, the richest man in the world, Mr. Straus, the founder of Macy's, Broadway producers Henry and Rene Harris, and silent film actress Dorothy Gibson.

The book had told me random things like that it had a swimming pool, a squash court, a gymnasium, and other great features. But nothing seemed to stick out as useful.

It said that it was four blocks long, eleven stories tall, and had four giant smokestacks, one of which was fake. I didn't care about any of it! But worse, I still had about twenty more chapters in this book!

I slammed it closed.

"This is useless! Why the heck did the hint tell us to come here if there was nothing here?"

"I don't know." Dan shrugged, walking over to me. "Maybe you have to read in between the lines more.

"How do you read in-between the lines of facts?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was just throwing it out there!" He said. "I'm gonna go to the room. It's _really_ boring here."

"What ever. I still need to read more. I hate this book!"

Dan's POV

"I never thought I would see the day that Megyn Morris would hate a book."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I walked out of the library, but before I even entered the room, I could hear them fighting.

I opened the door, "Well this is awkward."

"Agreed. Let's get out of here." Natalie said.

We walked down to the café.

I kept glancing at Natalie. She had this weird expression on her face as if she couldn't decide if she was happy or sad.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her as we sat down at the table.

"I think it's time that I was truthful with you about something."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"I've been hiding it-"

"Well obviously! That's why I'm absolutely clueless about what you're going to say!"

Natalie's POV

Well some people never change.

"Yeah, but I'm slightly embarrassed." That was fairly unusual since I'm a Kabra and Kabras _never _lose.

"I have something to say, too." Dan decided.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Yeah, and you don't even know what I'm going to say either. Who knows, mine might end up being way more important than your."

I highly doubt that.

"Ok, I'll go first. It's about us….."

**Cliffy! Plz review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dan's POV

"_Okay, I'll go first. It's about us….." _

"Okay…." I said, still clueless as to what she was implying.

"Do you feel like I feel when I say _us?_"

I nearly jumped out of my seat. "Oh, that's what you mean by 'us'…. Um well, there _is _no 'us.' Right….?"

"I don't think there's an 'us'…."

"Good because there is _definitely_ not an 'us.'"

She smoothed out her skirt, looking down. "Oh course not! It seems that you already have a girlfriend anyway…."

"Well for one, I don't have a girlfriend! And secondly, what did you mean by 'us' exactly?"

"Well, just 'us.'"

"No…." I said suspiciously. "You asked to see if I liked you! You must like me!" I said, finally realizing.

She sighed. "Alright! I'll admit it; I like you a tad bit more than all of the other boys I've seen… and you do so have a girlfriend!"

"I do not!" Great, now we were bickering like kindergarteners. "Meg and I are not dating! We're not even teenagers yet!"

"Oh, don't act stupid!" She protested. "But I bet it's not hard."

What had began as a friendly discussion had turned into a full fledged war.

"Are you kidding me?" I shot back. "Why would you even _think_ that?"

"Do you even see the way she smiles at you? Or the way her face lights up around you? Do you notice how she casually flicks her hair and flutters her eyelashes? Do you think she's doing that for fun? Obviously, you don't know as much about her as I thought you did. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to setting up in our room…" She got up from the table and walked back towards the hallway, leaving me thinking about what she had just said. Man, did I really have to catch onto more things when dealing with girls. Why the heck are they more difficult to understand than anyone gives them credit?

Amy's POV

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate cupid? Yeah, well, as I sat on my bed, Ian leaning on the door to the room, I just thought to myself, 'Why me?'

He smiled over at me, but I had to resist the urge to smile back at him. After all, even after we had forgiven each other, he betrayed me again by taking me and Dan hostage…. **(a/n Reference to The Next Clue…) **

"I can't believe you even had the nerve!" I shouted at him, breaking the mood. Though it was off topic, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I'm really sorry!" He yelled back.

A few minutes ago, Natalie and Dan had left the room because of our childish fighting.

"No, you're not! If you ever had a chance, it was before you double crossed me _again_!"

He went silent. His hair sparkled in the lighting.

"And I thought you actually liked me! I can't believe I actually fell for that! _Again_!"

He smiled at that. "Yes, all girls are like that around me."

"You're unbelievable!"

"And you're not stuttering." Ian noticed.

"Yeah, I'm not." I realized. "Maybe it's because I'm just _furious_!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be mad at me." He advised.

"Why?"

Ian walked forward, an expression on his face that showed that he was carefully choosing his words.

But what he did next confused me more.

He kissed me. All of my hatred left. Man, he was smart.... he knew all of my weaknesses.

"Ian?" Someone called from the door.

"Natalie…" Ian said.

"What are you doing with the book nerd?"

"Well it's a funny story…."

**Sorry for making you wait a little for an update. I could blame it on me wanting to make the suspense increase, but I would be lying. I just wanted to try and fit in the right word choices, and you know…. Sooo…. Enjoy! Plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Amy's POV

"_What are you doing with the book nerd?"_

"_Well it's a funny story…."_

Natalie walked into the room fabulously, eyeing me with a smirk. "Oh, Ian, you must be spending time with the needy. How… charitable."

"And where's your destitute?" Ian asked sarcastically.

"Dan? He's still pigging out at the restaurant."

"How predictable." Ian laughed.

"Yes, he quite is. He's a snob, really. A big fat lousy snob!" With each word, she pounded her fist against her other hand.

Ian moved forward, putting her hand on her back. "I sense heartbreak here. Do you want to talk about it?"

I am one hundred percent sure that talking about boy troubles with his sister wasn't the most pleasurable thing to do, but to get out of talking about what we were _really _doing, I'm sure he'd much rather go through the torture.

They walked glamorously out of the room, leaving the smell of designer perfume and cologne.

Dan, rather hastily, snuck into the room.

"Is she gone?" He looked around nervously.

"Natalie? Yeah."

"Good. I need some advice." Déjà vu much. Hopefully, this wouldn't be the exact same thing that Ian was doing right now. "It's about girls." And yet, the universe just loves proving me wrong.

I sighed. "I'm probably not the right person you should be asking." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, trust me, I know. But you're the only one I can talk to right now."

"Why don't you go talk to Meg?" I suggested.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Because she's in this."

"Great…."

"Ok. So Natalie and I went down to the restaurant because you were bickering with Ian. So Natalie said that she liked me and, dude! Ew! I'm talking about _Natalie Kabra_! The she-devil of nastiness! How could _she _like _me_? Pure evil stashed inside the body of a little girl. _Not _a good combination! And why the _heck _would I like her back? Ugh! Anyway, so no she thinks that Meg and I are going out!"

"Oh it's so obvious, dweeb." I laughed.

"But we're not!" He screamed, rustling his hair.

"Just admit it!" I smiled, getting up from my seat.

"But I don't like-like her!" He got up, too, walking around in circles. "But I think she may like-like me! Why am I always the coolest guy around?"

I would beg to differ.

"Hey, I'm a ninja lord."

"Where did I _find _you?" I rolled my eyes.

He smiled, "I guess you're just lucky."

Natalie's POV

"How could he not like me?" I cried. "I'm practically perfect!"

"I don't know either. You're obviously the most well dressed, sensible, and adoring girl I know." Ian replied.

"Thank you! And I mean, I'm way above his league, anyway!"

"Exactly." Ian said in an obvious manor. "So feel happy that you're not stuck with him at the moment."

"But I actually did sort of like him." I said truthfully.

"He thinks he's a ninja." He replied with distaste.

"Yes, but… okay. You're right. Who's the richest family in the world besides us?" I asked. "Perhaps I can find a boy better than Dan. Ian! Take out your cell phone and call! Go! Now!" I ordered.

He sighed hastily and slid out his phone. He walked around the room, moving his arm up and down. "Sorry, Natalie, no reception."

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" I sighed. "Oh well. We'll just look when we get back." Kabra's never loose. Ever. So why should we start now? Even with something as simple as boy troubles?

With the victory pep talk ringing in my ears, I walked over to the window, watching the ocean sweep out for miles and miles. It was actually kind of pretty, but nothing close to my shoes! Gorgeous!

As I admired myself and my fabulous fashion, Ian sat down in a chair, head in hands. He didn't look sad, but perhaps stressed. I shrugged it off.

Oh my god! My shoes would go great with that one pink blouse….

**I think that now since it's taking me more time to write each chapter (Holidays, events, procrastination…) I'm thinking that I need a little more time to update now… so plz don't get mad at me… and yeah… so please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Meg's POV

"Hey, I'm a ninja lord." Dan said.

I laughed to myself as I neared my room.

"Where did I _find _you?" Amy shot back.

I could almost imagine him shrugging with a smug smile stringing across his face. "I guess your just lucky."

I reached for the brass doorknob when the door was abruptly opened for me. Dan stood in the doorway, but when he saw me, his mouth bent half up, half down and I nearly burst out laughing.

"Hey, guys." I plopped down on the bed.

"Hey. So did you find anything…?" Dan said, suddenly taking a certain interest to the floor.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well-"

"No," Amy interjected. "He's _lovesick_."

Dan glared at Amy. "Do you want me to tell her about what happened between you and Ian?"

"No! I'll just leave now."

Amy and Dan started making weird faces at each other, talking with their eyes, before she stepped out of the room.

Dan's POV

"Honestly, what's going on?" Meg asked.

"Nothing."

"Would you be happy if I told you that I just spoke to Natalie-"

"What did you say?" I asked urgently.

"Ha! I knew it! So it _does_ have to do with her."

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't make fun of me."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Natalie has a crush on me."

"That's not bad. Not even close to the time when Alex and I got caught climbing up one of the pyramids. Not even cool!"

"That was you?" I laughed.

"You were there?"

"No, just kidding. But I have been to Egypt before."

"Yeah. But we didn't get into any _huge_ trouble."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, they threatened to… Never mind."

"Well, one time I got pants-ed by a monkey. Don't ask." Meg and I just couldn't be awkward together. She was just too… 'her' for that.

She laughed. "Well, don't tell anyone, but I'm afraid of water."

I burst out laughing. "Water?!"

"Hey! I told you I wouldn't laugh about your secret! So you can't laugh about mine." She actually seemed rather hurt about it.

"I'm sorry. But I mean, water! Water? You can drink water, right? And can you take showers?"

"Yes! I'm not disabled! I just don't like it past my ankles. So swimming is definitely out of the question."

"But the Titanic is going to sink. To the bottom of the ocean. That's more than your ankles."

"I know." She said solemnly. "And I read the whole book, and didn't find one way to get home."

"We only have one day left! We're going to be stuck on the Titanic?"

She looked up at me gravely. "Yeah. Yeah we are."

Amy burst into the room, looking shocked.

"You were eavesdropping?" I asked.

"No. I was just coming back from the library. The room isn't exactly sound proof!"

"Well…"

**Hi peoples! Again, the book is coming to a conclusion shortly since there is only one day left on the ship and I'm running out of things to write! So… expect the sinking of the ship to be rather big. I can't wait to write it! Until then, plz review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Dan's POV

"_You were eavesdropping?" I asked as Amy entered the room looking shocked._

"_No. I was just coming back from the library. The room isn't exactly sound proof!"_

"Well… you see…" Meg began, playing with her hands. "We tried our best. Honestly! Put yourself in my shoes! It's not like we didn't sit around and do nothing!"

"But you're you! You should have thought of something by now!"

"But I haven't. Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I have the answer to everything!" Meg threw up her hands, annoyed. "Why don't you go ask Ian? I heard he's smart!"

"Actually," I interjected. "That's a good idea."

"Well, it's time for dinner, anyway. We can ask him there." Amy blushed.

We walked out of the room and towards the dinning room. Ian and Natalie had already gotten there and were sitting next to each other. I sat as far away from Natalie as possible. But, it seemed like she had forgotten our little… dispute earlier since she was admiring herself in a mirror.

Alex walked in, too. I had totally forgotten about him…

"Hey Alex, where've you been?" I sat down at the table.

"Spyin- um nothin you need da worry about."

"Who were you spying on?" I leaned forward, head resting on my hand.

"Well Meg told me to!"

I looked over to Meg with my eyebrow raised.

She shrugged innocently. "I didn't tell him to do anything!"

"Oh, come on, Meg!" I laughed.

"What are we talking about?" Ian's accent startled me.

"Oh, nothing…" My hand instinctively flew up to the back of my neck like it always does when I get embarrassed.

Amy eyed me. _Dan! Ask Ian the question!_

_Why don't you?_

She glared at me. _Yeah, right! That's like making you go ask Natalie for something._

I shivered.

_You get my point._

"Hey, Ian." I started. "Amy- um, Meg wants to know if you can help us with something."

He leaned onto the table. "I'm listening."

"So Meg had been trying to find out a way to get off of the Titanic, but hasn't come up with anything. The ship is going to sink. _Tomorrow_! And we'll be on it unless we figure out a way to get off!"

"So you're saying that you want me to come up with a way to get us off of this ship?"

"Please?" I asked.

"Well by the way we got here, it involved going through time and landing here." Natalie said.

"So we'd need to find a way to go back through time…" Ian replied.

"Yes… but by our location and time frame, the exact time and date we need to get back to might be obscured."

"So we'd need something that we could program the exact time we want to get back to."

"But traveling through time would need over forty _thousand_ watts of electricity." Natalie sighed.

"Even the Titanic doesn't have that much!" Ian shook his head.

"So where are we supposed to find that much at sea?"

Ian and Natalie started whispering to each other.

A waiter came, bringing our routine fish dinner. Natalie and Ian looked up to thank them, but then began babbling about things I didn't understand.

Ian finally looked up.

Meg looked pale, leaning forward with anxiety. I hadn't understand a word they had said, but Meg… she might actually know what's going on!

"With our exact location and power supply, physics and logic simply can't support the data to react in a way causes us to go from here to there."

I stared at him. "What?"

Natalie eyed Ian. "Yeah, try talking to him with big words."

"Hey! I heard that!"

She rolled her eyes. "What he means is that it's not possible."

"I knew it." Meg dropped her head to the table. "We're stuck here."

"And by the looks of it," Ian took out a pocket watch to check the time. "We should be retiring to bed soon."

"Bling. I respect dat." Alex motioned to Ian's old fashioned pocket watch.

"What? This is not 'bling'." Ian said distastefully. "This is my great grandfather's watch."

"And….?" I asked.

"And it's worth more than you will ever earn in your lifetime." Ian shoved it back into his pocket. "If you don't mind, Natalie and I need some sleep. Good night."

They both got up from the table, and walked down the hallway like deities.

Meg looked down at the table. "I… I don't know what to say."

Amy looked paralyzed. "We're stuck on the… Titanic? This can't be happening!"

My heart rate was definitely peaking. "Ian and Natalie just gave us the facts, right? So we can just use them to figure something out…"

Meg looked up at me solemnly. "Dan, we _can't _get off of the Titanic."

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had updated some of my other stories today, so I decided to update this one too… I don't think I really have much else to say… so… plz review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Meg's POV

Great! This was all my fault! If only I had been more careful! Maybe we wouldn't even be in this mess!

I slunk down onto my bed.

Dan looked over at me. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" I sighed. "We're not getting off of this ship."

Dan looked over at me, his eyes shimmering. "What if we just have another look around the ship- try to find out the clue."

"Dan, I really don't think it matters-" I said.

"For me."

I sighed. "Okay."I got up and started walking towards the library with him.

"What if we're looking at this too literally?" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how the book's called, 'The Fourth Column From The Right'? What does that mean?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Think about it. Fourth Column? What columns?"

"Well, the Titanic is known for having four smoke stacks. The fourth one from the right… was fake!"

"Yes! Meg! What if the clue is there?" Dan asked, excited. A smile lit our faces as we ran down the hall and towards the deck. We flew up a stairwell and onto the top of the ship. People were waltzing around lazily, inhabiting our personal space.

"Excuse me." Dan pushed through a small group of people rather harshly. He gazed up at the first smoke stack and shivered. "Do you see how big that thing is? It almost looks like it's gonna fall on us."

I looked at it, too. We were so close to it, that it really _did _look like it would fall.

"That's just our perspective." I explained. "It's just so much taller than us-"

"Don't ruin this moment." Dan laughed.

He led me past two more until we came to the last one. Unlike the others, this one didn't have smoke coming out of it.

"So… what now?" I asked.

"I don't know; you were the one that told me to come here."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were an expert at clue hunting."

He shrugged. "I try not to brag."

"Then find the clue!"

"And this is why I don't brag…"

He looked around the entire smoke stack, yet couldn't find a single thing.

"Do you think, maybe, the clue could be inside the smoke stack?" Dan suggested.

Dan's POV

I watched in awe as Meg sprinted up the smoke stack. You would think gravity would make it impossible to do that, but yet somehow she still found a way.

I saw her slip into it at the top and jump down to the bottom, landing gently on her feet to absorb the impact.

After a few seconds, I saw her head pop out of the top of the giant column and she sprinted back down.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "I just don't get it. This whole thing has been a wild goose chase. What if there _is _no clue here?"

Snow flurries brushed against her, making her light brown hair flow in he breeze.

"Snow?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"It's April! Weird…"

"Well, hey, you'd think it was possible to hit an ice burg in January, maybe February, but April? Weird…" I said.

"Well actually, snow builds, making ice burgs, and then when the spring comes, hence 'April', the ice burg starts melting. You see, this huge ice burg used to be bigger. But when it started to melt, it chunked off from the rest of the ice burg and starts floating around until it melts completely." She explained. "But snow in April is kind of hard to explain." She thought for a moment. "Do you think it means something?"

"Wait- you just said that snow collects to make an ice burg, right? So when all of this snow collects at sea, it will form-"

"Ice!" We said together.

"I can't believe we came all the way back to 1912 just to get ice! We could have just gone back to your freezer!" I complained.

"Okay, one down, one to go." Meg said. "We got the clue, now we just need to get home."

**I know, I know. Before you say anything, I'm sorry. I haven't updated in FOREVER! But that's because I was working on a novel for Janowrimo. And as you can tell, it's February… so it's not exactly working out as planned… I got kinda side tracked with that, so I haven't updated in awhile. Srry ****L Really! I promise to update faster! So with that, plz review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ian's POV

"I hate the world!" Natalie announced for the fifth time today.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Presently, we should be lounging amongst the toff, eating scones and sipping tea, but we're stuck here! If we hadn't been spying on the little berks, we'd still be there! Oh, I miss the scrummy taste of the soft crumpets against my tongue-"

I rolled my eyes. It's a bad thing when she starts using more and more 'British' words in each sentence. "Calm down. We have nothing to fret about." He said it to comfort her, but he realized it was a lie only after he said it.

"Nothing to fret about?" She exploded. "We're stuck here in _1912 _on board of the Titanic which happens to sink _tomorrow_! Look at me, Ian," Her eyes were straight on me. I could tell she was about to explode. "Not only that, but we're stuck with the enemy. Amy- annoying bookworm. She dresses everyday like she's blind and as if she's worn those clothes the night before. Dan- lying, _evil _little bloke who thinks he's a _ninja_! Yet _somehow, _he's ahead in the competition. It's sad to think that we're losing to him! And don't even get me started. Meg. Worst of them all! She's the _perfect _little know-it all who happens to be in the right place at the right time and is now a part of their group. Ian, you realize that with her, they'll be unstoppable? She knows everything about everywhere, is super athletic and all, and for one, she's pretty! If she grows up into something good, she might be all over my red carpet!" She cried. "I will not stand it!" Quick as can be, she whipped out her cell phone again. "We need to hire an assassin- something quick. She needs to be wiped off the face of the planet so I can have my red carpet back! But make her death slow and pain full- she needs to pay for stopping my dart back in Greece."

"Agreed." I said. I _did _like the sound of that. "But sister, you're forgetting that there's not signal here. Again."

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Oh when will the torture end?" She screamed dramatically. "Ian?" She looked up. "Would you be ever so kind and grab me a tart? I don't think I can make it to dinner tonight."

I rolled my eyes. It's probably better not to ask. "Alright. And you know… Alex is here, too. You just sort of missed him in your speech-"

"Alex? Who's Alex?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind." And with that, I walked out of the room and towards dinner.

Meg's POV

"Guess what?" I cheered as I barreled past Dan and towards Amy.

"We found-" Dan tried to sneak in.

"The next clue!" I cut him off.

"It's-" He snuck in.

I punched him playfully, telling him to shut up.

"Ow." He rubbed his arm. He recovered just as we both said, "Ice."

Amy's face illuminated. Any signs of the earlier worry on her features disappeared. "Really? How did you find out?"

"We dumbed it down." Dan said. "The book was called the Fourth Column From the Right, so we literally went to the Titanic's fourth smokestack- the fake."

"And…?" Amy prompted.

"And we got there and checked it out. Nothing." He explained.

"Then-"

"But then it started to snow." He continued. "And we had a whole long talk about icebergs and stuff, before we clued together that it was ice!"

"And you're sure?" She asked.

"Um, when have we ever been sure about anything?" He smirked. "Just roll with it."

"Alright." She thought for a second. "This is great! One done, one to go! We might actually do the impossible!"

I frowned. "Aw, man. You just jinxed it."

**I know, I know. Yell at me if you must. But I've had a lot on my plate; voice lessons, finals, job applications (strictly summer camp), novels, etc. I'm really sorry but I got preoccupied. I'm so busy now that I haven't even read over one sentence I put down. Hopefully it's good. (Hehe) Srry. Rlly! Stop yelling at me! Gosh… anyway… I hope you liked it… I hope to be posting again shortly. Cuz, yes, I WILL write an end to this story soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Meg's POV

Ah, what can I say? I really didn't have any excuse this time. Dan wasn't talking to me and Amy was mad... Great. I had walked back our room, but they kicked me out. So I had to find another spot to dwell.  
Now I know you're probably wondering why the heck they're mad at me, and honestly, I'm still kind of wondering as well, but I'll tell you about as much as I picked up.  
Alright. Dan had asked how we could possibly get off the ship. So I started to think about it. Like, really think. We'd have to get off somehow or else...? Or else we'd get stuck in 1912 forever... Or worse... If we didn't get onto a life boat, there was always that chance that we could die... But we'd have to get on the life boats since we didn't know the way back... But then we'd be stuck... But since only women and children were allowed on board... That meant Ian would die!  
I bit my lip. If I told Dan or Amy, I knew they'd start stressing out (mostly Amy) and then put more pressure on me to figure something else. Great. That was always MY job. Everyone else had brains! Why can't they actually use them for once? Ugh, is that too much to ask?  
Amy and Dan had been staring at me expectantly. What could I have told them? 'Our life sucks- we're gonna be stuck in the 20th century for the rest of it!' or 'Guess what! Ian's gonna die!'  
So instead, I turned quickly at my heel and started tread walking in the opposite direction. Dan easily caught up to me. "I know you're not telling us something..."  
I closed my eyes. For your own good!  
"Meg!" Dan yelled. "What is it?"  
Amy jogged over to us. "We have a right to know; we're part of this group too."  
I sighed. "Listen, guys, Ian and Natalie told us themselves that there was no way back. So we have to face it. We're not going back. Are you happy now? We're going to have to get into a life boat, but only women and children are allowed in them. That means Ian can't board."  
Amy swallowed. "No. You're lying." Tears welled in her eyes.  
"I wish I was. But Amy, we have to face the facts. There's no way around it." I said apologetically.  
"Why would you tell her her boyfriend's gonna die? Dan asked angrily.  
"I'm sorry." I said. And really, I was. It was a sad, sad truth.  
"Yeah, well it's too late now." Dan said, turning around and walking back with Amy to the room.  
Great. So they asked for the truth. I gave it to them. They ditch me. Awesome. And now you know why I always keep things to myself! Sure it annoys everyone, but it keeps us all together as a team. Knowledge is a powerful thing.  
Now getting back to where I was now. I was going to the place where I always felt welcome. The library.

When I got there, I pulled out a chair to the table and sank down, my head falling into place between my arms.  
I sighed deeply and felt tears coming. I've been so stressed out lately. Ever since we got into this mess, everyone's been asking so much of me. And... I just don't have any of the right answers. If I say a single thing wrong, they put all the blame of everything on me. So I choose not to tell them, but then they just get mad at me that way too. There was just no way to win.  
I sighed again and felt a wave of emotion sweep over me. A tear slid down my cheek before dropping onto my hand. It was the only thing to help comfort me. A single tear drop. At this moment, I felt completely and utterly alone. I had never felt that way before. I'd always had my brother with me. Speaking of which, I'm sure he's getting into trouble as we speak, but that's nothing new. Yet, I had always had a companion, someone to talk with, comfort, to... Make me feel better. But now, there was no one here to lend me a shoulder to cry on.  
"Meg, are you quite alright?"  
I looked up. There, standing a solid 5' 6" tall was the boy I had just predicted would die tomorrow.  
Well. How am I suppose to go about talking with him if I couldn't even look him in the eye?  
"Ian..." I greeted, looking down.  
"What, might I ask, is the problem here?"  
Wait. One, was Ian trying to... Comfort me? And two, what was I supposed to tell him? Well, I kinda told Amy that you were going to die and she flipped. Yeah right.  
"Well?"  
"Umm... You see..."

**Hola! I'm back! I am sooooo sorry! Really, positively! But in the time that I didn't update, I finished my Janowrimo (novel that we are supposed to write in January)! Yayyy! So, if you want to go check it out, I'd recommend it since I might not be updating again for awhile (sorry! Don't hurt me!). So if you're just bored one day, curious, or want to read some more of my writing, my link is .  
So check me out and I'll try, try, try to update again soon. Promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

Meg's POV

"Go away, Ian. I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." I mumbled.

"Come on. Lighten up." Ian laughed, obviously not taking me seriously, pulling out a chair and sliding in. "Why the long face?"

Oddly peppy... Hm...

"You do realize I could easily beat you up, right?"

"Perhaps. But you wouldn't right now." He said confidently, as always.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, looking up.

"Because. Something's off with you, Meg. What's wrong?"

Eh. Now we were on a first name basis? Yeah, this was seriously getting weird.

"Go. Away." I enunciated mo clearly.

"Really. What ever is wrong with you? If it's something that requires brains, I do understand that you may be at a loss for people with many working brain cells, so if you need someone to collaborate with, perhaps I'd be the best option."

"It's not that." I mumbled. For once, it honestly wasn't about that.

"Well, last I checked, it was 8 o'clock on the 13th day of April and we only have until 11:40 tomorrow night to figure something out."

"We have the clue, but it's useless if we can't get home. The captain and crew are also plotting against us, and I haven't the slightest idea where on this blasted ship Alex could be." I complained. Then in a whisper, "I just want to go home."

Ian chuckled. "Don't we all at this point? This isn't exactly my cup of tea either, but unfortunately, we can't undo what's already been done and we just have to cope with whatever life throws at us."

Easy for him to say...

I got up abruptly, without saying a word to Ian.

"Bye...?" He said.

"Yes, thank you." I drifted off in a daze.

He hadn't really solved any of my problems- heck, he didn't even know the real problem that he tried to solve- but his advice helped me anyway. This entire trip, no one really gave me a nice, genuine pep talk. And coming from Ian, it may have been even nicer.

The clock struck 11 and it felt as if we were coming to the apocalypse itself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ was April 14th, 11 p.m.

Not only did we not have a plan, but I was rather panicking since I have a rather... Eh, big fear of water.

When I came back from the library yesterday, Amy and Dan eyed me angrily, but as the night went on, and I just sat on my bed reading quietly, they both ended up apologizing since they realized that either way they would've been mad at me.

Presently, though, we were standing on deck, trying to blend in as much as possible. All we did was wait.

We listened to the band play as we shuffled our feet awkwardly. No one in the group talked to each other, or made eye contact.

Dan's POV

Even as we were standing, waiting for our death sentence, I noticed how gorgeous all of the girls looked.

Meg was wearing a blue dress. The lace was almost as blue as her eyes, which sparkled in the light. The fabric arched open in the middle to both sides, leaving white satin in the middle. Pearls hung around her neck, and her natural curls fountained down her back in an elegant up-do. The dimming lights of the deck shadowed her beautiful face, but her red lips still shinned, and her flawless pale cheeks were still filled with a tiny shade of rose.

Natalie was wearing a shorter red dress with her hair done up so fancy, it kind of made my eyes hurt to try and anatomize every detail about it. It was so complex! Her dark coffee skin matched her dark eyes and hair. Even in this 20th century look, she could still pull it off as a model.

Amy, now, usually looked gangly and clumsy. Hey, I'm allowed to say that cause I'm her brother. But tonight, jut standing up here, her amber-red hair illuminated her jade eyes as she stared around at nothing in particular in the sea of people on deck. She wore a dress of different shades of green all sown in randomly.

I know it's creepy to say since she's my sister, but she could give Natalie a run for her money.

Meg's POV

We were all just standing there. I saw Dan's eyes gaze over the entire group, then swipe back over to me and look at me up and down a few times. I tried to look around and pretend not to notice, but do you know how weird it is when you know someone's checking you out?

Anyway, I finally saw his eyes flick away, and they flew straight over to Natalie. Natalie! The devil of all people! It took everything in me to stop myself from interfering and punching someone- either Dan for checking her out or Natalie just for being so... Natalie.

Before I could see what happened next, I felt Ian grab my hand as he pulled me over to the piano. The pianist that was already there had gotten up to go to the restroom and so we sat down at the bench.

"Know any Bach? Beethoven? Mozart?" He asked, wanting to duet.

Yeah, I guess he would play piano.

And yes, of course he'd know I'D play piano as well.

"Of course!"

So we started playing a classic Mozart piece. I couldn't put my finger on what the name was, but i remembered how to play it, so I continued playing the higher melody.

But then I saw Amy looking over at me longingly.

I get it. SHE wanted to be dueting with Ian.

Course.

So what do I do? I purposefully mess up.

"Goodness! I'm so sorry!" I flustered. "I haven't played this piece in years. I don't remember anymore. I think Amy does, though. Do you want to join in?"

Her eyes lit up as she mouthed the words, 'Thank you!'

I just grinned back.

I walked back over to Dan, checking the time. 11:25. 15 more minutes.

I grabbed Dan's hand as I led him to the front of the boat, leaving Alex and Natalie by themselves.

When we got to the front, I instantly felt Deja vu- like we should totally attempt to do what they did at the front of the boat in the movie Titanic.

Then I realized it was probably a bad idea because we'd probably both end up falling head first into the ice cold water.

So we just sat there and talked.

Until- "Iceberg, right ahead!"

Dan and I instantly turned our attention from each other to the ocean.

We looked right in front of us, but didn't see anything.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a huge ice mountain bobbing to our left.

Let me repeat that.

To our left.

We started turning, but in the wrong direction.

With a discord of sound, the iceberg dug into the side of the ship, screeching like nails on a chalkboard.

And that's when all hell broke loose.


End file.
